


Evanescence

by WeLoveSherlolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, One True Pairing, Sherlolly - Freeform, but they will be together, there will be a bit of a work up to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>verb (used without object), evanesced, evanescing.<br/>1. to disappear gradually; vanish; fade away.</p>
<p>Molly Hooper, former specialist registrar at St. Barts, now an unwilling tennant at 221B Baker Street.</p>
<p>The worst part, no one can see her. <em>Yet</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Existence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alethnya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethnya/gifts).



> Okay so this is inspired greatly by the simply stunning pice of art - Ghost of A Girl, written by the ever lovely Alethnya.
> 
> I have gotten her blessing to write this, and i'm fangirling a bit about the fact that she said she's looking forward to reading it ^^
> 
> I hope I can finally get something finished since I have a bad habit of neglecting my fics after a few chapters.

The first thing she remembered was watching her hands fade before her eyes, the next a falling sensation running without aim through her bones and veins.

She closed her eyes and waited for the unmistakable hurt from falling to the floor, but she felt nothing.

Her eyes fluttered open again to find her hands visible again and her feet planted firmly on the ground.

For a while all she experienced was just that, the fading, the feeling of falling, and then right back to start it all over again. That was until she heard a voice,  _his_  voice. It was far away, but there was no doubt in her mind that it belonged to Sherlock Holmes.

She tried focusing her eyes, finally being able to try and take notice to where she was. The  _room_? Yes the room faded in and out of focus at first, and she scrunched her eyes to find something firm, something real to zone in on.

She gave a startled gasp when Sherlock was there and then suddenly gone again, and shook her head before rubbing her hand against her forehead, if she didn’t know better he’d just walked straight through her.

_You’re going mad_ she thought with yet another shake of her head.

“I DON’T CARE” Sherlock’s voice broke through the mist in a shout.

“I’ll find her” he continued in his sudden rage.

She couldn’t tell who he was talking to, or yelling at rather, but a part of her guessed that it was probably John.

“I know you will Sherlock, but you have to calm down” John’s voice broke through as well, it was muddy like Sherlock’s had been, but she was still able to make out the words.

“We only know that Molly is missing so far, so just focus on that okay?” He continued as he tried to calm down the consulting detective.

It wasn’t until John had mentioned it that she started to wonder why they apparently paid no mind to her and the fact suddenly dawned on her.

_Oh i’m missing, and apparently i’m dead as well. Well isn’t that just peachy_.Molly thought ruefully with a loud sigh to follow.

Molly tried everything she could think of to get either Sherlock or John’s attention; she’d seen the movies and figured that perhaps some of them were right. Perhaps one could move things around the room and such. She was sad to realise that that was for some reason, not true.

The fact that she felt tired after and her hands started flickering made her stop her attempts, she didn’t particularly want to know what happened if she faded completely.

Molly could at the very least by now tell that she was at Baker Street, and started to wonder why she would end up there as a  _ghost?_

She noticed the papers lying shattered around the flat and spun around herself to see the walls in a similar state as the floors. Her picture was in the middle, red strings was leading out from it to CCTV captures of her walking home from work, and several other things that needed a closer look.

Finally she turned back to Sherlock, his hair was ruffled, his eyes wide as he seemed to look at all the pictures at the same time. Perhaps looking for something he missed.

Molly had the sudden urge to just tell him that everything would be okay, that he would find her body, and whoever had done this to her. She knew that they would after some time move on; it didn’t hurt her, that’s how life worked. Besides she knew they’d still remember. She also hadn’t missed the fact that it seemed like Sherlock had stolen her mug from Barts.

oOoOo

After a few hours of watching Sherlock pacing mindlessly around his flat. Molly decided to see if she could even leave, or if she were trapped in 221B Baker Street for all her  _existence_  or whatever it was. There was a pull in her stomach when she tried moving through the door to the street, and in a flash she was back next to Sherlock. After another few experiments Molly had come to the conclusion that she could move out of Sherlock’s flat, just not out of the building.

When Molly tried one final time, she got trouble breathing and she felt a gush of wind blowing through her hair. Even though she could see nothing new she felt a presence of something, it dragged the air out of her lungs. She didn’t feel scared though, there was just a sense of nothingness going through her veins, and she felt like she was floating.

_Oh_  she though when the air were pushed back into her and the feeling dissipated.

_I can live again?_


	2. Death is A Lonely Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly learns HOW she can live again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time coming but here is the second chapter..

Molly opened her eyes, feeling wobbly and confused.

_What happened, did I sleep?_ That was only one of many thoughts running through her head as she stood up from the floor. She did feel dazed, like she had been asleep for days but she wasn’t completely sure she even could sleep any more – what with her being dead and all.

She couldn’t help but giggle when she found out she had indeed been _gone_ for a couple of days, which was made clear to her by the date in Sherlock’s notebook. She wondered what had been going on the few days she had apparently been out of it, but got her answer before she could do some research herself.

“NOTHING!” The word was shouted up the staircase. Soon Sherlock stormed through the door in a fury, his hands clenched and Molly swore she could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

“I’ve looked everywhere John. There’s nothing on the camera’s I’ve looked them through a million times. The search for clues on the street she was taken gave absolutely NO result. _Completely_ contaminated before we found it.”

“Look Sherlock just relax; maybe get some sleep you’ve been at it for over a week, it’s not healthy, John interrupted before Sherlock could shoot off another rant.

His advice was met by a poisonous glare from Sherlock.

“RELAX. Molly is missing, maybe even…” _At_ that Sherlock stopped, and it was clear to Molly that Sherlock avoided the word _dead_ , even though that was what she was.

“Look I know Sherlock, I bloody well know. But you’re not doing her any favours by wearing yourself out. Do you think Molly would approve?” John asked as he rubbed a hand over his forehead.

_“He’s right you know,”_ Molly said out loud, hoping that Sherlock in some way would hear her.

She walked over to his side and placed a hand on his cheek and even though she thought she saw a flicker of _something_ in his gaze, it had been so fleeting she decided she had probably just imagined it.

 “What about her bag Sherlock, have you looked through that for clues. It was found next to her discarded phone; maybe whoever took her touched it?” John tried reasoning with the furious consulting detective.

“I’VE LOOKED JOHN!” Sherlock shouted, throwing his hands in the air to show just how frustrated he was that he had to repeat himself.

“We’ll look again,” Mary tried as she walked into the room.

“Yeah, and then we’ll look some more,” John agreed, smiling in the direction of his wife.

“NO!” Sherlock shouted again before he stopped his pacing on the living room floor, he took a deep breath and carded his fingers through his messy curls in clear frustration. Molly could tell he was having a hard time controlling himself from doing something stupid, and she hoped John or Mary saw the signs as well.

“There’s nothing. I’ve looked everywhere, and I’ve looked everywhere a million times.” He sighed as he finally slumped down into his chair.

_“Dammit Sherlock, you can’t just give up!”_ Molly shouted before she felt a tug in her gut, she was drawn backwards and fell to the floor.

The breath was taken from her as her head hit the solid wood and her eyes closed waiting for the hurt to come; but only clarity came to her when her eyes opened once more.

_Solve my murder?_

_I need to solve my murder..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, and thanks so so much to lilsherlockian who has agreed to help me with this story by being my beta <3

**Author's Note:**

> You guys make me happy with comments and kudos, and they also encourage me usually ;P
> 
> So please let me know what you think.


End file.
